


Trancendant

by awkwardgturtle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardgturtle/pseuds/awkwardgturtle
Summary: "secret santa" gift for valentines day.





	

Victor couldn't figure it out. It was a complete mystery. No matter how hard he tried, the way Yuri could flip from an anxious mess to sex on legs completely eluded him. It was more than just the slicked-back hair and thin veneer of confidence. The very way he walked changed. You could feel his presence from a mile away. His eyes turned to ice, but his gaze was scorching hot.

 

It was a phenomenon Victor felt he should have been prepared for after his experience at the banquet last year, but yet here he was, staring up at Yuri with wide eyes and a heart set to pound right out of his chest. His hands were pinned over his head, forceful enough to keep him in place, but he could yank free if he wanted to. But those eyes kept him in place just as surely as his hand.

 

“Yuri…”

 

The name came out strangled. Victor wanted so much, but he didn't know how to ask for it. 

 

The hand that wasn't holding Victor in place ran a finger down the middle of his unbuttoned shirt. A certain tenderness returned to his eyes for a brief moment.

 

“I'm going to take care of you, Victor. Like you do every day for me.”

 

Victor wanted to open his mouth and say that he would love that, but there was no need, but a hand wormed its way into his pants and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

 

“Yuri!” Victor gasped, bucking into the touch. He couldn't believe that this was finally happening, if not a bit different than he expected.

 

Yuri’s breath was hot against his neck as he stroked Victor in aborted movements, fighting the restriction of his pants and murmuring, “You're so beautiful Victor… Just looking at you feels like a dream.” 

 

The pinning hand released him in favor of tugging the offending pants down. Yuri pulls back enough to see the flash in his eyes when his erection is freed. Victor wanted to say words, but he couldn't find them. Like all of his years and years of speaking English failed him just them.

 

“Yuri… you are my dream.” He said lamely, sappily as he was leaning heavily and panting heavily against the wall.

 

Just then, Yuri falls to his knees in front of him.

 

“Tell me if it's a good dream.”

  
And the touch of his mouth sent Victor to heaven. Sometimes reality was better than the dream.


End file.
